Pretty Little Sex
by Fireguitar
Summary: After discovering who -A is, the Liars finally resume a happy life with friends. They head out on a vacation that only leads to sexual tension. All the couples are hooking up with their partners... And having sex. Spencer\Toby, Aria\Ezra, Hanna\Caleb, Emily\Paige! Lots of sexual tension and fluffiness is good for the Liars.
1. Chapter 1

_Pretty Little Sex_

* * *

The uncontrollable laughter, the fun, the amazingness of their teen lives- well, all except Ezra, who wasn't a teenager. Everything had went so perfectly since the day that the A-Team was uncovered to be Mona, Lucas, Garrett, and Jenna. There were no more problems after that other than sexual tension and romance. The four of them were arrested for a large amount of terrible things, and then _bam_... Everything changed. The four of them were out of the girls' lives, and nothing was the same again; everything was _better_. Their lives were normal and fun now. They had fun hanging out with friends, boyfriends, and partying. Alison DiLaurentis was the worst and best thing that ever happened to them.

She brought years of torture and drama to their lives. At the same time, Alison had changed everything and _made things happen_. She shaped them. They wouldn't have been friends if is wasn't for Ali bringing them together. Drama, but lots of friends.

"Holy shit, you're taking forever," Hanna gave her boyfriend a whiny tone, "I thought girls were the ones who take a long time to get everything ready, but I thought wrong! Caleb, hurry the hell up... They're all waiting right now. Why didn't you pack yesterday?"

Caleb laughed, "Well I'm sorry, _Mom_." He teased her a little.

"Shut up," She rolled her eyes, "you know you love your mommy, Caleb."

He stuffed one more pair of boxers in his bag and zipped it up. He turned to face Hanna. "Yeah, I love Mommy Hanna very much." Caleb grinned. "Can I have a kiss, Mommy?" He wrapped his arms around Hanna's waist.

"Mommy will give her little baby a good kiss," Hanna laughed, and the two leaned in for a romantic kiss. Hanna pulled back after a long kiss. "Alright sexy, I'm done screwing around with you. Let's go, please... They're waiting for us."

"You rarely screw around with me," Caleb smirked, "we've only had sex like twice..."

"_And_ we used to mess around in Spencer's lake-house." Hanna laughed, giving him a light shove. "I promise you we'll do it again later, Caleb. Just hurry up. You're done packing, so let's get the hell out of here."

"One sec," Caleb grinned, "will you _promise_ that we'll do it at least once on the trip?"

Hanna sighed, "You got it."

"Good Mommy." Caleb laughed, picking up his packed backpack.

* * *

"Finally!" Aria cried. "You know how long you two took? What were you guys doing- _having sex in there_?"

The rest of them laughed, including Caleb. Hanna kept a serious face. "Of course not! Little Mr. Shaggy-Hair decided he didn't wanna pack until the moment that we left. Blame Caleb, everybody."

Caleb put his backpack in the trunk before getting into the van.

He sat next to Hanna. Ezra was driving.

"This is gonna be the best trip, right guys?" Aria smiled, looking back at them. "What the hell?"

Hanna and Caleb were making out, and that was the same for Spencer and Toby. Toby's hands moved up from Spencer's waist to her face as they made out. Spencer's legs were on top of Toby's and the couple was having a heavy make-out session in the large van.

"Alright, I know that Hanna and Caleb fool around with each other all the time but _Spencer_!" Aria laughed. "Since when were you so comfortable around Toby...? I mean, I know you guys probably make-out all the time, but you never do this in front of us."

Spencer and Toby pulled apart and smiled at each other. They stayed silent.

"No way," Hanna grinned, pulling away from Caleb, "did you two finally have sex?"

Spencer laughed a little.

"It was after we got rid of -A," Spencer explained, "when Toby came back. He came back from his job, and I was so happy to see him... So we kinda went over to my place and it just happened. We've been comfortable around everyone ever since, so I think it was a good thing for us."

"Spencer Hastings, _the good girl_, gave into having sex?" Aria laughed. "I thought you'd be all protective of your virginity! And wasn't it _your_ idea to wait, Spence?"

"I know..." Spencer sighed. "But I forgot why,"

With that, she resumed sexily making out with Toby.

"Ezra, why can't we do that?" Aria asked.

"You know I wanna kiss you right now," Ezra replied, "but I'm driving."

"Fine. So you care more about the law than me?" Aria asked.

Ezra laughed, "We already broke the law before."

* * *

They all walked into their hotel rooms. "Girls stay here, guys in the other. Let's avoid anybody _having any sex_ while other people are here." Aria laughed.

"Hey," Spencer snapped, "we only had sex once! Little Miss Hanna's already screwed around with Caleb twice."

* * *

The group of friends sat in a circle. Three guys, five girls. There was Caleb, Toby, and Ezra, plus Paige, Emily, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria. They were all laughing like they were still in high school. The girls had barely finished high school. They were 18. Caleb was 18, Ezra was 23(I lowered his age a bit), Toby was 19, Aria was 18, and the rest of the girls were all 18...

"Those were some good times!" Caleb laughed.

"Caleb... You wanna go get some alone-time?" Hanna asked, winking at him slightly. She noticed his grin when he said that, assuring her that he understood what she meant. "It's getting late, anyways. We should go talk about... That stuff."

Caleb nodded. The couple got up, interlocking hands. "Nobody come in the guys room! We're having a private conversation." Caleb warned them before exiting with Hanna.

The rest of them laughed as Hanna and Caleb left.

"They're _so_ having sex in there." Emily laughed.

"Obviously," Aria smiled, "those inappropriate teenagers."

* * *

"I didn't know that you were gonna give in so early." Caleb grinned. "Good to know that I have my Seductive Hanna back. Are you... Are you really gonna do what I think you are, Hanna?"

She nodded, stepping closer to him. "I promised you. And I think we can _multiple times_ this trip."

"Are you really gonna do this with me multiple times?" Caleb was almost drooling right now.

Hanna nodded again.

She tugged on his shirt seductively, pushing him towards Caleb's bed in the room. Her lips were tenderly kissing his face. She was waiting for him to take control of it right now; she wanted Caleb to try to turn her on. And he did! "My turn, sexy," he whispered, kissing her neck. Caleb turned them around, and now he was pushing Hanna towards the bed. He pushed her fully over, and she came tumbling down onto the bed. He smiled of satisfaction before getting down on top of Hanna. He kissed her neck eagerly again, and stuck his hands up her shirt.

Hanna smirked, "Now you're just playing dirty, hackerboy." Caleb giggled a little, and turned into 'childish Caleb'. "I feel your bra strap." Caleb smirked at her. Hanna rolled her eyes, "You dirty little pig."

"You know you want your pig-of-a-boyfriend." Caleb smirked at her again.

He was so childish, yet so sexy! He was just too irresistible. Caleb moved his lips from her neck. They went up, brushing across her chin, and finally hitting her lips. Their lips collided, leading to a heavy make-out session.

"I don't have all night. Are we gonna do this or what?" Hanna asked.

"I'll get more piggish and faster if you want." Caleb giggled.

His hands went up her tank-top again. "You're leaving me hanging." Hanna whispered.

The rest of the night went perfect. The rest of them were up till midnight hanging out, leaving them enough time to complete having sex.

* * *

Spencer's legs were on Toby's. The couple was lying in bed, but they weren't planning on going any further than some sexy making out. Toby pushed Spencer's hair behind her ears. He kissed her cheek, and then dragged his lips to hers. The kiss went perfectly; so planned and gentle. Nobody else was in the hotel room to bust their making out. Aria had been _all over _the fact that Spencer had agreed to have sex with Toby a few months ago. She just wouldn't drop the fact! Anyways... His lips were still locked with her. The one long liplock had become multiple kisses. They went from where they originated, her cheek, and trailed down from her lips to her neck. He was practically licking her neck by now.

Toby really wanted to go all the way. Spencer had been so damn irresistible since the first time they had sex, but he couldn't. She wasn't planning on having sex with him again for a while, he could feel it. Maybe he was bad during their first time... Maybe Spencer never wanted to do it again with him until he became better at it.

Their lips were so close, but not fully kissing yet. "Spence..." Toby whispered.

"Mhmm?" She asked, pulling back further.

He held her waist, trying to seduce her by pulling her closer to him sexily. "Are you trying to avoid going all the way with me again?" He openly asked her the question. He had seen her full body naked, he didn't need to be awkward around her! Toby decided that Spencer was his girlfriend, and his first consensual sex partner, so he didn't need to be awkward. He was the guy that took her virginity away, and that made him feel proud.

She moved closer to him, shaking her head, "Of course not, Toby." He knew she'd refuse the idea. Their bodies were touching, creating extreme intensity for Toby. He wanted to do her so bad! He always did, but today he had this special urge. Her brown eyes were seductively sparkling at him, and it made "parts" of his body stiffen up. He was feeling tense.

Toby bit his lip, "Spence... Why are you _still_ pushing me away? Do you know how much I love you, Spence? -A is gone from your life, it's not like you have to worry about them videotaping us or anything. Don't you love me as much as I love you?"

"You know I love you," Spencer said, "you know you're my safe place to land. I... I just feel like you're going to walk away from me every moment."

Toby pulled Spencer's body even closer to his. She rested her head on his body. "Spence, I'm never leaving you. I know for a fact that you're the only girl I love. Remember that. You don't have to worry, so don't be insecure about it."

"I promise you that when I find the right time, we can do it again." Spencer smiled.

They resumed their kissing. His hot breath that smelled like fresh apples fumed through her nostrils. She enjoyed the sensation of his soft lips and his appley breath. Now that she knew that Toby wanted to have sex with her again, she was ready for it. Spencer was just insecure... He would always make-out with her and stuff, but she never expected that Toby wanted to sleep with her all over again. She thought that their one first time together would be their last time until they got married and all... She never expected that Toby loved her as much as she loved him, but now she felt like he did.

Toby lowered his kisses down to her neck. He was going to seduce her into this. He could see that she was now looking for it. He felt like he had permission to touch her now. _She was his girl_. They had sex before, so he didn't understand why he was so nervous about it before. But now he felt like he was Spencer's lover, and he could kiss her where ever he wanted, as long as he didn't hurt her. He'd never want to hurt her anyways, so that didn't really matter.

Her shirt was slowly going up, revealing her pale stomach. It was pretty flat, she was a skinny figure in anyone's opinion. Toby loved her stomach for some reason. It was so damn smooth! His kisses moved to her stomach. His hands were touching her stomach as he kissed around her belly button. She was so beautiful. Spencer's eyes closed as she enjoyed the pleasure of Toby's nice, soft kisses...

The door opened. Aria and Hanna calmly walked in, setting their purses down on the chair. They still hadn't looked up yet. They walked forward, finally looking up. Their eyes widened.

"_What the fucking hell__?_" Hanna cried. "I've seen you two making out, but I've never seen you guys almost have sex like that! Were you about to have sex?"

Toby quickly pulled away from Spencer's stomach. Spencer pulled her shirt fully down, and covered her stomach.

"Thank _God _we came in here early." Aria took a deep breath. "If I saw anymore than Spencer's stomach, I would've been scarred for life."

Hanna chuckled, "Spence, since when did you get so close to Tobias?"

"_Tobias_?" Toby snapped. "Hanna, you know that nobody calls me that!"

"Well, nobody wants to see you having sex with Spencer." Hanna laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pretty Little Sex_

* * *

Spencer was out with Emily and Paige. They were at the shopping center nearby their hotel. Meanwhile, Toby was back at the hotel with the other two girls. He couldn't stop thinking about his chance with Spencer that was _ruined_ by Hanna and Aria.

Toby was filling a cup with coffee he made in the coffee machine. "Hey girls. Want some coffee?" He was smirking at the two girls secretly.

"Sure," Hanna said, "I really miss the coffee from The Brew back in Rosewood."

Caleb took her hand, "We'll be back in a week or so, babe. It won't be that bad. Just live with Toby's coffee."

"Ezra, Caleb, Aria, you want any coffee?" Toby generously offered, even though he was a secretive little sneaker, just waiting to get his revenge on Hanna and Aria for ruining his chances with Spencer.

"Nah." Caleb replied. "Ezra and I are heading out to the pool. You guys wanna come with us?"

"We'll drink the coffee, get ready, and meet up with you guys." Aria said.

"Cool, see you guys out there." Caleb smiled. "Later, Hanna."

* * *

"You guys get dressed," Toby told them, "you can head out to the pool with the other guys. I'll make your coffee and bring it down there after I call Spencer, Paige, and Emily and get them to come along."

"You're being sweet today," Hanna eyed him suspiciously, "Whatever. Aria, let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

_"Hey Spence." Toby said on the phone._

_"Oh, hey Toby." Spencer said._

_"We're all going to the hotel pool." Toby informed her. "You should come back to the hotel and join us there. Don't you think that I'd still like to see my sexy Spencer in her bikini? Tell Emily and Paige, too."_

_"You little pervert," Spencer laughed, "alright, we'll be there soon. Love you."_

_"Love you, too." Toby smiled to himself._

Man, he loved Spencer. He felt like he was married to her right now. Hanna and Aria were their children, trying to bust "Mommy and Daddy" every time they got comfortable together. And then, over the phone they also acted like a married couple with the "Love you"s and the "Love you, too"s. He was only planning on proposing to Spencer after she turned twenty-one, so this was just practice for their married days.

Toby poured two bitter cups of coffee into paper-ish cups. Hanna and Aria were gonna pay for what they did! They were going to enjoy Toby's wonderful sugarless & dark coffee. It had no sugar, and had lots of extra coffee powder in it. He covered the top of the coffee cup with the hotel's complimentary coffee coverers, which were next to the coffee machine. "They're gonna pay," Toby mumbled to himself, giggling a little.

He could be the most romantic and sweetest guy to Spencer, but he was a childish, immature, and mischievous prankster, too! He brought the two cups and began walking to the door. But then he saw Spencer's bag. He just wanted to open it for some reason... Just to take a quick look. He wasn't a pervert, he just wanted to see what his girlfriend brought on the trip.

Inside the bag were Spencer's clothes; some hats, pants, shirts, bras, and other stuff that she needed for the trip. Her trip bag was boring... He looked inside of her actual purse, which for some reason, she didn't bring to the shopping center with her. Maybe she didn't want to actually buy stuff. Maybe she just wanted to get away from the awkwardness Aria and Hanna had created.

Toby opened the purse. She had a picture of them together at prom. He loved that picture. It made him smile to see himself so happy with Spencer. Toby loved how long of a way he had come with Spencer. He could say he was in love with her.

He stopped rummaging through her purse, because he just felt plain weird now. He was looking through his girlfriend's purse for no reason. Haha.

Toby exited the girls room and headed to the guys room. He opened his own backpack now, and pulled out a pair of swim trunks. They were black swim trunks. He quickly undressed himself and put on his swim trunks.

The door creaked open, and Spencer walked in.

"Hey," she smiled, "I was hoping you weren't changing."

"Just finished," he said, "you better put your swimsuit on. I'm heading down to the pool now."

Spencer seductively smiled at him. _Damn_. He hadn't seen this sexy and seductive side of Spencer. Ever since he asked her about their sex life, she had been seductive.

"You don't have a minute?" Spencer looked at him sadly.

_"Well..._" He thought about it. A free moment to make-out with Spencer? He'd take it! "I'll take a second for you."

"That's what I wanted." Spencer smiled, stepping closer to him.

They locked lips, creating a kiss of pure passion. The scent of coffee came to her mouth, and she knew he had been drinking it. She didn't mind, since she liked coffee herself. Their tongues were touching, pretty much dancing in the opposite person's mouth. Toby's hands were wrapped protectively around Spencer's waist. Spencer's hands were holding Toby's face tight, but they slowly moved down to touch his bare abs. He was shirtless, only in his swim trunks. She enjoyed having him half-naked right now. She had seen him shirtless _a lot_... Plus, she had already seen him fully!

The door opened again. This time it was Emily. But they didn't stop for her. They'd wait until she called for someone's attention. But unfortunately, it didn't take long for her to interrupt them. Why were people always walking in on them and ruining their moments?

Emily giggled a little, "What are you guys doing?"

Toby finally backed off of Spencer's lips. "Getting carried away again," Toby laughed, "that's me, Emily. You know I can't take my hands off of Spencer."

"Clearly, you can't," Emily was smiling, "Hanna and Aria told me that they walked in on you guys _'pre-sexing'_ or something... If that makes any sense. You know what I mean... They said they walked in on you guys making out on the bed with Spencer's shirt a little up."

"It's true," Toby said, shamelessly, "I'm not gonna lie, I was looking forward to it. But those two bitches came in and ruined it all for me. Joking, I love Hanna and Aria. _But, not as much as my lovely Spencer_."

He put his arm around Spencer protectively. Spencer laughed and said, "Best boyfriend award goes to Toby Cavanaugh."

"Well, are you gonna get dressed or what?" Emily asked Spencer. "Or you can continue sexily making out with Toby..."

Spencer bit her lip in a good way, sneaking a small smile while she did it. "I'll find another time for Toby. Come on, Em."

"Fine, leave Toby hanging." Toby stuck his tongue out playfully at Spencer. "Well, I should be getting to Hanna and Aria anyways. I have a little surprise for those two because of what they did to me."

"Oh no..." Emily sighed. "What did you do to the poor girls?"

"Nothin' yet," Toby winked at her, "it's about to happen. I'm giving them _disgusting_ coffee."

"You have fun with that. Don't do it till I'm there." Emily smiled.

With that, Spencer and Emily headed back to the girls room.

"You two are so cute together," Emily laughed, pulling out a swimsuit from her backpack, "you know that every single time someone comes in to see you, you're always making out with him! How many times have you guys _done it_?"

"We were _about to_ today." Spencer told her. "We've only done it that one time... He was so pissed off before. We almost did it again, but then Hanna and Aria showed up and totally embarrassed us both. It was kinda funny, to be honest."

"Maybe Hanna _like likes _him." Emily joked.

"Oh please," Spencer rolled her eyes, "you and I both know that she's so damn happy with Caleb! Don't you remember that night we were hanging out? It was yesterday, Em. She totally took his hand and ditched us to go have sex with him. You said it yourself, they were having sex while we were all hanging out. We didn't go back there till midnight 'cause we didn't wanna walk in on them doing anything..."

"I remember." Emily giggled. "Now come on, we better go get dressed. Paige, you ready?"

* * *

Toby was waiting for Emily and Spencer. He wanted to give them the coffee when they walked down.

"We're here, Toby." Emily said.

"Good, _finally_." Toby smiled.

* * *

"Yes, some good as hell coffee!" Hanna exclaimed. "Damn, I'm so in the mood for this. "

Toby prevented himself from giggling. He handed Aria and Hanna the coffee cups. "Enjoy Toby's special recipe." He avoided smirking at the girls. Hanna didn't take a sip yet.

"Thanks Toby," she said, turning back to Caleb.

She finally took a sip of the coffee. "_What the hell_? I'm gonna fucking kill you, Toby! What did you do to this coffee? It tastes awful! Did you even think about adding sugar to it? How much coffee powder did you put in here?"

"That's what you get for ruining my moment with Spencer." Toby smirked, putting his arm around Spencer protectively again.

"Wow, what a great boyfriend you have, Spencer," Aria rolled her eyes, "you have an amazing boyfriend that pulls pranks on your friends because of some accident. You suck, Toby!"

Aria got out of the pool to throw the garbage-worthy coffee away. Ezra got out of the pool with her. "Nice one, Toby!" Ezra exclaimed.

The guys, Emily, Paige, and Spencer were laughing like hell. Aria and Hanna were trying to hide their smiles as they pretended to get all mad and glared at them. They didn't stop laughing, even with the evil glares.

"You're gonna pay for what you did, Toby!" Hanna snapped. "You'll regret it. _Aria, we're getting revenge_."

"_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Caleb was laughing like hell. "Dude, Toby... Hanna's like the master prankster. You better watch out. She'll fuck your life up with one of her pranks."

"Caleb's right, Cavanaugh." Hanna smirked at him. "You're gonna pay for what you did, and you'll pay good. You'll suffer like hell."

"Spence...?" Toby looked at his girlfriend. "Spence, aren't you gonna say something to stop her from this?"

"You're a dirty boy, Toby." Spencer laughed. "You don't get any sympathy. Get him, Han!"

"Hey," Toby brought his lips close to Spencer's face, but didn't kiss her, "Spence... I thought... I thought that we were in this together..." He gave Spencer his saddest and most seductive voice possible. "I love you, Spencer."

He stepped closer to Spencer seductively, and kissed her neck.

"Eww, gross!" Hanna cried. "Don't do that here, this is public."

There were people staring at Toby, who was seductively kissing Spencer in public.

"Toby, stop playing all seductive." Spencer pushed him off. "If Hanna wants revenge, _Hanna wants revenge**.**_There's nothing I can do about it... Sorry, Tobias."

"Why are you guys all calling me Tobias?" Toby looked at them all like they're crazy. "And pshhh... I wasn't being seductive. Those were my true feelings."

"You're an idiot, Toby." Emily smirked, shoving him.

* * *

After all the couples scared everyone off, they began making out with their partners while they were alone. They headed back inside to dry off. Ezra rubbed the towel against his head, trying to dry his hair off. Aria entered the room with all the guys in it.

"Hey, you little pervert," Caleb joked, "why are you in the guys room?"

"God, I just needed a towel." Aria laughed.

"Stop being so mean to my girlfriend." Ezra flirtatiously laughed as he kissed Aria's cheek. "Here, I'm done with mine. You can use it."

"Thanks." Aria smiled at him.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Emily asked.

"He just gave me his towel..." Aria sighed. "I just really want his attention! He's never paying attention to me anymore. He's all caught up on making friends with Caleb and Toby. He's older than them! He doesn't need to be friends with a bunch of teenagers."

"And he doesn't need to be dating a teenage girl, either," Hanna joked.

Aria hit Hanna with Ezra's towel, "Shut up!"

"I was just kidding," Hanna awkwardly smiled.

"Just get him alone and kiss him. That's how Toby gets me to fall _head over heels_ for him." Spencer said.

"You kiss him even when we're around!" Aria made everyone crack up by saying that.

"Now _you_ shut up, Aria." Spencer smiled.

"It's the truth." Aria said, drying her hair off.

"We'll help you, Aria," Emily said, "we'll take all of our dates out alone, and only leave Ezra there. You'll have him all to yourself."

"You mean _alone-time_?" Spencer smiled. "I can use some time with Toby!"

"Yeah, you'll just go finally have your chance to have sex with him again." Hanna laughed.

"Forget about that time, Han!" Spencer cried. "Put it in the past forever and ever...!"

"But it was so funny." Hanna said.

"_Annnnyyyywaaaaaaayyyyyssss_," Aria dramatically changed the subject, "thanks guys for distracting everyone for me. Getting Ezra alone-time with me will really help me out. You guys all get to make-out with your dates, why can't I? We haven't made out in a while... He only kissed my cheek in there!"

"At least he kissed your cheek," Emily pointed out, "and _I_ haven't made out with Paige this trip."

Paige smiled, "Would you _like_ to?"

"Maybe." Emily laughed.

"Then tonight while we're all out, you can." Paige said.

* * *

**Distracting Dates**

Everyone was out with their dates.

"Where is everybody?" Ezra asked.

"They're all out with their date." Aria replied. "Unfortunately _my _date is a stubborn ex-teacher."

"Stubborn?" Ezra took offense. "I love you a lot, Aria."

"Well, you better show that, Mister." Aria winked at him.

"Are you asking for alone-time with me?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah," Aria replied, smiling, "maybe you can help me with some 'English' work, Mr. Fitz."

She hadn't called him Mr. Fitz in a long time. It felt funny. All her friends had got used to the idea of her dating a teacher, and they didn't care about him being 'Mr. Fitz' anymore. They were fine calling him Ezra now, which was cool. They treated him as 'one of the guys', which was just how the guys treated him. Unfortunately, that meant she got less alone-time with him, now that he hung out with Caleb and Toby.

"English work, huh?" Ezra got up from his chair, smiling at her. "I believe that I specialize in that, Miss Montgomery. What would you like help with?"

"Can you help me," she stepped closer to him, "with some _Romeo and Juliet_ stuff. Would you pretend to be Romeo so I can 'practice'?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" She gave herself an old-school accent as she stepped even closer to Ezra.

"Your Romeo is right here, Juliet." Ezra smiled at her, and leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips were locked in a romantic kiss. After she pulled apart from him, she fell into his soft arms. He gently held his 'Juliet' right there in his arms, and kissed her cheek again. His arms moved down to her waist, where he held her close. He spun her around so they were both facing the same direction, and kissed the back of her neck romantically. He kissed the back of her neck multiple times. Aria turned back around and locked lips with Ezra again. This time, they began making out again.

Before anyone could resist, Aria was in very little clothing. She was in her short-shorts and a tank-top. "Are we... actually doing it again?" Ezra asked, taking a breath.

"If you want to," Aria smiled.

"I _always _want to now," Ezra said, "Aria, I've been missing you so much. Spending time with Spencer and Hanna's boyfriends was fun, but I miss having you around with me. I really want to now."

Aria locked lips with him again, and then pulled back. She watched and admired as he removed his grey t-shirt. She loved Ezra's body... It was pretty damn hot. He stipped down to his boxers, leaving Aria drooling for more. He was so hot right now!

Now it was Aria's turn to get rid of some of those clothes. She removed her tank top, leaving her in only a black bra and her short-shorts, which Ezra loved. He always found the teenage girl so attractive for some reason. Screw Jackie, screw Maggie! He only needed his sexy Aria. He was in only his boxers, and she was in only her bra and shorts. He stepped forward, not able to resist the sexual tension any longer. Ezra kissed her neck again. "Goddamn, Aria... You're so tempting right now for some reason..." Aria was so glad she had her hot Ezra back to _her_ side.

"Get those boxers off," Aria demanded, stepping back from all his little neck-kisses.

He slid the rest of his clothes off (there weren't many on, anyways). Aria was _so_ tempted for more now. It's not like she hadn't had sex with him before, because she had. She just had forgotten how hot his body was.**  
**

It was time she stopped trying to resist herself from Ezra, because it wasn't possible. She was so damn attracted to this man. She ripped her short-shorts off, leaving her in her bra and panties. She removed the rest of her clothes and began making out with naked Ezra again.

"Let's start," Ezra whispered, "lock the doors and get protection."


End file.
